Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Using cloud computing or other networks, computers of an organization may communicate with computers in the same organization or with other organizations to access and/or provide documents or other data. Within an organization, to access the documents or other data, a document management system can be used. The document management system includes a central repository and typically supports controlled access, version tracking cataloging, and search capabilities for multiple users to access a document. However, ensuring access to the documents can be challenging, especially given the multitude of different computing systems. For example, computers of the organization may include personal computers, tablets, smartphones, laptops and other devices. And providing a uniform look and feel across such diverse platforms is difficult. For example, a challenge occurs with document annotations. An annotation is a note or comment associated with a part of a document to provide related information. The annotations are typically displayed as a highlight of text or other objects (e.g., images) within the document, with associated written comments. The annotations can be received in a document in one format, such as an image format (e.g., pdf), and cannot be displayed in another documents or in a different formats, such as word processing documents.